gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwent Update: Mar 23, 2017
New Features *New Game Board: The game board has been changed to make it more legible and accessible. *Move History: Players can now review which cards have been played over the course of the match. *New Card Laying Mechanic: Card positioning has taken on a new dimension. Players can now choose exactly where on a row to play their cards, and many abilities now refer to a card's relative position on the row. *Taunt System: Players can now communicate with each other using predefined "taunts" spoken by their avatar. Neutral *Thunderbolt Potion now lets you choose 3 adjacent units and buffs all non-Gold units among them (positioning). *Dimeritium Bomb now affects 5 adjacent units (positioning). *Commander's Horn now lets you choose 5 adjacent units and buffs all non-Gold units among them (positioning). *Geralt: Aard changed to Ranged.; now lets you choose 3 adjacent units on the opposing Melee or Ranged row and affects all non-Gold units among them (positioning). *First Light changed to Fleeting. Clear Skies or Rally go to the graveyard instead. *Field Marshal Duda: Agitator now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Agitator now has the Fleeting tag. *Field Marshal Duda: Companion now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Companion now has the Fleeting tag. *Unicorn now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Unicorn now has the Fleeting tag. *Chironex now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Chironex now has the Fleeting tag. *Roach is now summoned before Kayran's ability is resolved. *Lambert strength changed from 6 to 5. *Eskel strength changed from 6 to 5. *Clear Skies now removes all Weather effects on the battlefield. *Cyprian Wiley now only deals 3 base damage to an opposing non-Gold unit. No effect when removed from board. *Ciri: Dash strength changed from 9 to 8. *Unicorn no longer affects Gold units. *Chironex no longer affects Gold units. *Stammelford's Tremors now deal 2 damage to 6 random opposing non-Gold units (if available). *Thunderbolt Potion no longer gives Witchers an additional buff. *Swallow Potion no longer gives Witchers an additional buff. *Dimeritium Shackles now lock the units they affect but do not reset them to base strength. *Renew can no longer resurrect Permadeath units. *Mustered/spawned units now appear to the right of the summoning card (positioning). *Quen Sign now protects from changes to base strength. *Triss Merigold can no longer target Gold units. *Manticore Venom now lets you choose 3 adjacent units and deals damage to non-Gold units among them (positioning). *All abilities that lock units can also be used to unlock units. Note that unlocking does not bring back Tokens the unit had before being locked. Exceptions: Radovid, Assassination *The Blizzard Potion is now a choice card. You choose between two cards, one applying Weather Immunity, the other removing it. *Rally now draws the top Bronze unit from your deck. *Field Marshal Duda: Companion strength changed from 3 to 1.; Field Marshal Duda: Companion now affects non-Gold units within 4 spaces to the left (positioning). *Field Marshal Duda: Agitator strength changed from 3 to 1.; Field Marshal Duda: Agitator now affects non-Gold units within 4 spaces to the left (positioning). *Cleaver strength changed from 5 to 6. *Johnny now banishes the chosen card instead of putting it on the bottom of the deck. *Cyprian Wiley strength changed from 5 to 7. *Ragh Nar Roog now removes 2 base strength from 8 random opposing non-Gold units. *Mardroeme: Mutagen now resets target unit to a base strength increased by 2 relative to its initial value. *Mardroeme: Spores now resets target unit to a base strength decreased by 2 relative to its initial value. *Villentretenmerth now has the Permadeath tag.; Villentretenmerth strength changed from 7 to 4. *Yennefer: The Conjurer strength changed from 5 to 4. *Operator strength changed from 6 to 8. Northern Realms *Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry is now promoted at the end of the second turn after being played. *Philippa Eilhart ability changed: she now gives you the option of playing a Special Card from your hand, then drawing a card. Strength changed from 10 to 4. Now Loyal and Siege (was Disloyal and Agile). *Lubberkin now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Lubberkin now has the Fleeting tag. *Botchling now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Botchling now has the Fleeting tag. *Field Medic strength changed from 2 to 4. *Kaedweni Siege Expert will no longer lose strength when units with the Machine tag are played.; Kaedweni Siege Expert strength changed from 5 to 4. *Dethmold can now banish a card from either graveyard. *Triss: Butterfly Spell strength changed from 4 to 6. *Keira Metz ability changed: she now sets the unit on her right's strength to that of the unit on her left (if both are non-Gold). Strength chagned from 7 to 4. *Radovid ability changed: he now lets you choose 3 adjacent units and locks and deals 2 base damage to all non-Gold units among them (positioning). *John Natalis now buffs units one after the other --meaning he can buff the same unit multiple times. *Dijkstra strength changed from 5 to 1.; Dijkstra ability changed: he now plays a Gold card from your deck. *Margarita Laux–Antille now spawns Aretuza Adepts instead of Ban Ard Adepts. *Pavetta now only destroys the weakest unit(s) once. *Removed the Relentless tag from Triss: Butterfly Spell. *Dijkstra is now Disloyal. *Reinforced Trebuchet strength changed from 5 to 4.; Reinforced Trebuchet's countdown changed from 3 turns to 1 turn.; Reinforced Trebuchet's damage changed from 2 to 1. *Vernon Roche can now target units on your side as well. Can no longer target Gold cards. *Shani strength changed from 3 to 2. *John Natalis' buff values changed to 3, 2 and 1, respectively.; John Natalis strength changed from 5 to 6. *Botchling strength changed from 4 to 5. *Dandelion strength changed from 3 to 5. *Priscilla now draws one of the cards face-down. *Triss: Butterfly Spell now adds 2 strength to all non-Gold units in your hand. *Thaler strength changed from 6 to 8. *Dijkstra is now Agile. *Poor Infantry strength changed from 2 to 3. *Redanian Elite strength changed from 6 to 7. Monsters *Monsters Faction ability can now only keep Eredin and units played from your hand (meaning it will not keep mustered/spawned/resurrected/etc. units). *Vran Warrior now consumes the unit on its left (positioning). Added "Devourer" Tag. *Draug strength changed from 6 to 7. *Removed the Breedable tag from Nekkers. *Crone: Whispess strength changed from 7 to 6. *Woodland Spirit strength changed from 7 to 8. *Crone: Weavess strength changed from 7 to 6. *Ekimmara: added "Devourer" tag. *Fire Elemental strength changed from 5 to 6. *Celaeno Harpy strength changed from 3 to 5. *Nithral strength changed from 6 to 8. *Ice Giant is now also buffed when played onto a row with Frost. *Harpy strength changed from 3 to 4. *Imlerith now deals 3 damage to a non-Gold unit and 1 damage to any non-Gold units adjacent to it (positioning). *Kayran: added "Devourer" tag. *Draug ability changed: it now deals 1 damage 7 times to random opposing non-Gold units. *Frightener: added "Devourer" tag. *Ge'els' ability changed: he now adds 2 strength to each non-Gold unit on your side. *Giant Toad: added "Devourer" tag. *Ghoul: added "Devourer" tag. *Golem strength changed from 6 to 7. *Grave Hag: added "Devourer" tag. *Katakan strength changed from 6 to 4. Added "Devourer" tag. *Vran Warrior strength changed from 5 to 6. Added "Devourer" tag. *Succubus strength changed from 8 to 7. *Griffin strength changed from 6 to 7. *Woodland Spirit now only spawns Fog on the player's side. Scoia'tael *Removed Relentless tag from Aglaïs. *Hawker Healer now buffs adjacent units (positioning). *Toruviel now adds 2 strength to all units within 2 spaces when revealed (positioning). *Hawker Smuggler's ability now triggers after certain abilities, such as Lock, are resolved. *Mahakam Defender strength changed from 4 to 5.; Mahakam Defender's Resilience now only lasts 1 round. *Hawker Smuggler's ability is no longer triggered by Gold cards.; Hawker Smuggler strength changed from 5 to 4. *Saskia strength changed from 9 to 7. *Zoltan Chivay strength changed from 5 to 8.; Zoltan Chivay's Resilience now only lasts for 1 round. *Barclay Els' ability no longer affects Gold units. *Iorveth can no longer target Gold units. *Vrihedd Sappers strength changed from 4 to 8.; Vrihedd Sapper's ability is now an Ambush, triggered after 2 turns. *Dol Blathanna Trapper now deals 5 damage to adjacent units when revealed (positioning). *Milva strength changed from 7 to 8. *Ithlinne now lets you choose 3 adjacent units and locks or unlocks non-Gold units among them (positioning). *Iorveth can now also target units on your side. *Hawker Support strength changed from 3 to 6.; Hawker Support buff value changed from 3 to 2. *Malena base strength changed from 6 to 8. *Iorveth changed to Ranged. *Aglaïs changed to Siege. *Isengrim changed to Ranged. *Ithlinne changed to Ranged. *Iorveth strength changed from 6 to 7. Nilfgaard *Cow Carcass spawned by Rot Tosser now triggers at the end of the second round after appearing. *Auckes strength changed from 7 to 8. *Joachim de Wett now buffs the unit he plays before it is placed on the battlefield. *Black Infantry Arbalest strength changed from 5 to 4. *Nauzicaa Standard Bearer now buffs adjacent units (positioning). *Cantarella strength changed from 6 to 12.; Cantarella now loses 6 base strength when not Spying. *Impera Enforcers' ability now triggers before the Leader ability is resolved. *Spotter changed to Ranged. *Letho of Gulet now banishes units within two spaces (positioning). *Impera Brigade's buff value changed from 3 to 2. *Assassination no longer does any damage to your units. *When Cantarella draws a card, you now select it if you want to keep it. *Cahir ability changed: he now reactivates only your Leader's ability and lets your opponent draw a revealed Bronze card. He does nothing if your opponent has passed. *Cynthia's ability now does nothing if your opponent has passed. *Albrich's ability now does nothing if your opponent has passed. *Vattier de Rideaux strength changed from 7 to 8. *Impera Brigade now also gets buffed when you play a Spying unit after the Brigade is already on the board. *Emissary now has you draw the top 2 Bronze units in your deck. You play one and shuffle the other into your deck. *Fake Ciri strength changed from 3 to 6. *Rot Tosser strength changed from 4 to 6. *Assassination now also locks its target. *Tibor Eggebracht now makes your opponent draw the top Bronze card in their deck. Skellige *Clan Dimun Pirate Captain is now buffed when you discard a unit while it is in your deck, hand or on the battlefield. *Donar an Hindar ability changed to: "Immune to Weather. Draw a card. You may keep it, or discard it and draw another." Strength changed from 10 to 13. *Restoration no longer resurrects Permadeath units. *Harald the Cripple now deals 2 damage to all opposing non-Gold units. *Clan Heymaey Skald now buffs adjacent units (positioning). *War Longship now triggers only when units are discarded. *Clan Tordarroch Armorsmith now resets weakened units within 4 spaces to the left (positioning). *Lord of Undvik now counts as a Token (spawned) unit. *Hemdall now has the Fleeting tag.; Hemdall now counts as a Token (spawned) unit. *Craven Revived now has the Fleeting tag.; Craven Revived now counts as a Token (spawned) unit. *Lord of Undvik now has the Fleeting tag. *Spectral Whale now counts as a Token (spawned) unit.; Spirit Whale now has the Fleeting tag. *Clan Drummond Shieldmaiden's copies are now played to the right of the original (positioning). *Holger Blackhand strength changed from 4 to 6. *Wild Boar of the Sea strength changed from 8 to 6.; Wild Boar of the Sea ability changed: he now deals 3, then 2, then 1 damage to non-Gold unit(s). *War Longship strength changed from 5 to 4. *Birna Bran strength changed from 12 to 10.; Birna Bran now draws 2 cards instead of 3. *Cerys is now buffed by Queensguard even when locked (whether in the graveyard or on the battlefield). *Morkvarg strength changed from 7 to 6. *Djenge Frett strength changed from 6 to 8. *Clan an Craite Warriors now lose 1 strength instead of 2 when played. *Berserker Marauder strength changed from 4 to 7. *Raging Berserker strength changed from 4 to 6. *Raging Bear strength changed from 8 to 11. *Queensguard strength changed from 2 to 3. *King Bran no longer buffs the units he discards. General Fixes *Rearranged the basic decks in the Deck Selection screen. *Removed tags from Leaders. *Various tooltip fixes. *Fixed an issue whereby Alba Spearmen were damaged by Savage Bear or Fireball Trap before gaining Quen. *Fixed an issue causing cards with 0 base strength to remain in the middle of the board after using Decoy on them. *Clarified the interaction of cards with the deck (drawing and shuffling) *Fixed an issue whereby Yennefer: The Conjurer would deal damage from the graveyard after being destroyed with Cow Carcass. *Fixed an issue whereby Foglets did not count as destroyed when leaving/clearing Fog. *Fixed an issue whereby Clan an Craite Raiders discarded by Ermion wouldn't trigger certain cards such as War Longship or Clan Dimun Pirate Captain. *Fixed an issue whereby Ermion's ability wouldn't work when you had 1 card left in your hand. *Fixed an issue whereby War Longship's ability wouldn't trigger when Ermion discarded a Special Card and a unit. *Lock now blocks Morkvarg and Ciri: Dash's abilities. *Units buffed in the deck now have their strength reset correctly when moved to the graveyard. *Fixed an issue whereby Lock wasn't visible in the graveyard and Olgierd and Roach would ignore the Lock. *Fixed an issue whereby the Reward Notifications/Spoils of War screen wouldn't show for some players. *Fixed an issue whereby Morkvarg's art would get corrupted after being destroyed by Villentretenmerth. *Fixed an "Unknown Error" from appearing when buying too many kegs. *Fixed an issue whereby some card art would be swapped with art for other cards. *Fixed an issue that sometimes resulted in new cards not being added to the Collection immediately. *Sound should no longer glitch when the audio device is set to a sample rate higher than 96kHz. *Fixed a crash that occurred when closing the app via the 'X' button. *Fixed an issue whereby the "Stop Searching" button would sometimes not work. *Fixed the Tutorial messages according to the latest design changes. *Fixed a crash while editing/creating a deck, probably caused by the computer's locale being set to something other than English. *Fixed an issue whereby The Last Wish did not trigger Clan Dimun Pirate Captain or War Longship's abilities. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes result in an instant "Draw" in Round 3. *Fixed an issue whereby using Dimeritium Bomb to demote units in Weather would reset them to base strength and ignore the Weather. *Main Menu tiles should no longer change to black when changing resolution. *Game should no longer crash after PC enters sleep mode. *Fixed an issue whereby cards spawned by Johnny would have no art or description and were not usable. *Fixed an issue whereby Donar an Hindar wouldn't discard Special Cards if only Bronze ones were left in deck. *Fixed an issue whereby Savage Bear would deal 2 damage to Foglets. *Fixed an issue whereby users would sometimes get stuck on the "Downloading Card Collection" screen. *Fixed an issue whereby Dol Blathanna Trapper would trigger incorrectly. *Changed card sorting order in Deck Builder and Collection to: Bronze Specials, Silver Specials, Gold Specials, Leader cards, Bronze units, Silver units, Gold units *In Collection, the card counts on the left will update based off the currently selected filters. *Fixed an issue whereby Vran Warrior's ability would trigger after both players had passed. *Fixed an issue whereby Cow Carcass' ability would trigger after both players had passed. *Fixed an issue whereby Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry's ability would trigger after both players had passed. *Fixed an issue whereby Dennis Cranmer's ability would trigger after both players had passed. *Fixed an issue whereby Joachim de Wett would draw a random non-Gold unit instead of the one from the top of the deck. Category:Updates